Kiba the Arking Wolf
Kiba Soavate is a person from another world who has appeared in this world. He is known as "The King of Braves". He was formly known as in his world as "Kiba the Arking Wolf". Appearance Twi. Grimoire Deactive He wears a black suit and hat with white tie and stripe. The hat is tilted a little to the right side. He has his hair to one side, creating a bang that covers his left eye. He has the symbol of the Third Pack on his hand, his forehead, and his arm. He has fangs, two inchs long pointing downwards. In his right hand, covered by his one glove, the Twilight Grimoire is bulging outward, but covered by the suit's long right arm. Twi. Grimoire Active He wears a black long coat with a white emblem on the back, with a giant curved sword on him left side. He has an item inbeaded on his right hand, with a blue orb in it with a slit in it. His hair is white and long, with a bang formed to covered the left eye. His eyes are golden. Personality Abilities Twi. Grimoire Deactive When his race died out, he learned from the few survivors to survive many of the elements, such as fire. He also managed to move as fast as light, perfecting it for 200 years. He also learned to extract his nails to claw length. He is also able to move faster than light for a brief time, about 7 seconds. Twi. Grimoire Active He can control light as a tool, mostly to stengthen his claws and to shielding. In the first stage, already locked, allowed him to take someone's health and make it his own. This ability was locked by the soul inside due to obvious reasons. In the second stage, he is albe to use Peradym Shift, a device inside Kiba that changes the location of him and the enemy, but Kiba can't use it properly. Also he is able to open the grimoire fully to make all three prime elements cover his blade and strike the enemy with what he calls "Azure Twilight". In the third stage, the grimoire's blue orb breaks with a spiral of Azure and Twilight coming out. Because of it, his power increases every 3 seconds. In his world, people say that the power of it is like a "New world" being born from nothing. In the forth stage, the grimoire's machinical body in Kiba's arm breaks out, along with the arm itself. Armaments *Gurren Sho: Ketan *Twilight Grimoire *Light Twilight *His claw-lengthed nails History The World of The Azure Starting Life He was created with a series of organic being known as the Wolfien. Many were many to test weaponry built into their bodies, but two were created for two different reason, Kiba was created as a way to protect people as he is a Life-Line for a giant, life eraticating beast that the creaters were fighting at the time with other factions. The other was to generate a unknown substance labeled "Twilight". One day, a person from another dimension, Stugein, entered the village the Wolfien lived peacefully, and eraticated all life, except for Kiba and lucky others. When Stugein killed the other special Wolfien in front of Kiba, the ultraverse went through a seizure and the god that created it, Cubia, made two items out of the Wolfien's soul and the Twilight generated by the soul, the Gurren Sho: Ketan and the Twilight Grimoire, and placed them to the person that soul would follow and love, the grimoire fusing to Kiba's right hand and the Gurren Sho following Kiba through the sky like a boomerang. After surviving the genocide of his race, he was found by Gale Wing XIV and gave him advice about the future. After Gale gives him the advice, Gale XIV disappears and leaves Kiba alone. After he traveled through the world with no hope for survival, he stumples into a mountain city where he is found by a group known as The Third Pack. They bring him back to health and let him stay in. One of their members, Lilin, found out about the grimoire one day, keeping it a secret from everyone else in The Third Pack. He was given a suit, a hat with a white stripe, and a white tie to wear. AD/2201/04/16 In AD/2201/04/16, the Third Pack managed to steal the ship, Heaven's Watcher, and took it to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, where chaos happened three months ago. He encounters the general, Gale Wing XXXth, and he almost killed Kiba, but Lilin intervened and tried to fight Gale XXXth, but he transported away in the city, disappearing for a while. He then encountered the sand knight, Charile xi Babylonia fights Kiba, the latter almost killed again until Lilin intervened again, and the three made a truce to look for Gale XXXth. All of them separate to different sections of the city, but Gale XXXth already found Gale XIV and almosted killed him, but a strange girl intervened, but she was defeated. Gale XXXth transported them go somewhere else when one of his men mentioned a thing Gale XXXth once said. Kiba goes away, but ripples in time appear around Kagutsuchi, reviving the person who killed Kiba's entire race. Kiba takes this chance to hunt Stugein, but he already became another entiny, called Yiazmat. Kiba found Yiazmat fighting the last two people that killed him, but were being beat to hell. Kiba, along with Gale XIV, observing everything, walk in front of Yiazmat and the defeated two. Gallery Kiba Emblem.png|Emblem Trivia *Most of the information on this page comes from another fanon wiki. **The page is here: Kiba the Arking Wolf.